videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Mega War: The Game
Power Rangers Mega War: The Game is an upcoming video game. Characters Story When Zordon first tapt into the power of the Universal Morphing Grid, he also accidentally created the AkaRed Ranger, the living embodiment of the pure light that is the Morphing Grid itself. However, a jealous fellow Eltarion scientist named Zoltar chose to tap into its anti version called The Dark Morphin Grid, accidentally creating Dark Ranger The Pirate and Assassin for hire, pure evil and darkness incarnate. Killing everything and everyone he saw, the only ones who were able to finally stop him was AkaRed Ranger and one who was born from both Morphing Grids, the Guardian Ranger. They took him to their new home which they named The Hall of Legends, where they kept a balance over both Light and Darkness. Unfortunately, when the Power Rangers of the Pre Zordon Era ( Squadron, Lighting, Prism, Blitz, Supersonic and Battalion ) were created, all three members of this Morphing Grid Trinity senced their presence and connection to the Universal Morphing Grid, but only AkaRed and Guardian were happy. Dark Ranger was furious, believing that any Power Ranger of the Physical Plan were nothing more or less than abominations. He then finally left the Hall of Legends and began killing all of the Pre Zordon Era Rangers, until Zordon defeated him in the same game of chance that he would use on Rita Repalsa, trapping him in his own Prison Jar. AkaRed and Guardian than sent that Prison Jar deep into the black heart of the Dark Morphing Grid, never to be seen nor heard of ever again. From 1993 to 2002, AkaRed Ranger connected the Ranger power's of every member from M.M.P.R. to Wild Force to his own power's, allowing new Power Rangers to exist. One day, he had to leave the Hall of Legends in order to help Gosei and Tensou create the Megaforce and Super Megaforce Ranger power's as well as all of the Ranger Keys after telling Guardian Ranger that he will be in charge until he returns but to inform him of future ranger teams so that he can connect his power's to theirs, which would allow their Ranger power's to exist as well. Guardian Ranger soon met the S.P.D. Omega Ranger, whom he helped save every timeline and Ranger tean in history, before he would die from the injuries he suffered from Lord Zedd. Before he died, he passed down his role as Guardian and the representation of the Universal and Dark Morphing Grids and told him what to do and to stay in contact with the AkaRed Ranger, turning S.P.D. Omega Ranger into the Super Omega Ranger. Instead of informing AkaRed of future ranger teams including his own, Omega decided to connect his power's to that of the other Rangers himself, allowing the creation of everything from Ninja Storm to R.P.M.and Big Hero Six. When AkaRed finally returned after he was finished helping Gosei and Tensou, he was shocked by what he had learned in the Hall of Legends, as explained by Super Omega. AkaRed was angry with Omega for connecting his powers to that of other Power Rangers instead of informing him so that he can do so himself. AkaRed demanded control of the Hall of Legends again so that all of the Rangers connected to his powers would not cease to exist, but Omega refused or else all of the Rangers connected to his powers would also cease to exist., forcing him to leave. AkaRed than recruited all of the Power Rangers from M.M.P.R.to Wild Force in order to help him reclaim the Hall of Legends, but Super Omega retaliated by recruiting all of his Power Rangers from Ninja Storm to R.P.M.in order to fight back with equal strength and numbers. Thus the war began..... The Mega War. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Killer Instinct : The Animated Series